User talk:KyleH
Adminship I believe that I am a valuable editor to this wiki and have made many contributions. I designed a new Ip welcome template and welcomed a few users who were not welcomed when they first edited. I have made over 100 edits to this wiki in no time and have even made my own cross-wiki template for my user page. Thanks for your time. Chester Talk 18:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I almost forgot (well I did), I want to be able to change the wikia welcome tool but I can't at the present time. I may seem impaitent but I kinda need to have the rights so I can really change this wiki. Sorry if I seem impaitent. :) Chester Talk 21:07, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hi there! If you would like to adopt this wiki and become an administrator, you can request to do that here. --KyleH (talk) 18:02, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks Kyle. I was wondering can you help me? I am kind off stuck. The template Infobox Single has a few red links that I can't remove (http://linkinpark.wikia.com/wiki/New_Divide) is a good example. can you help me out by removing them on the template? Chester Talk 18:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Done! --KyleH (talk) 18:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, That was really annoying me. I take it I need to have admin right to edit media wiki, like the wikia welcome tool? Chester Talk 18:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yup ... but if you set up what you want it to look like on another page, I can copy it over to the appropriate MediaWiki pages for you. --KyleH (talk) 20:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Template:Welcome for welcoming users and Template:WelcomeIP for non-users. Change anything if the coding is wrong. Chester Talk 20:59, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Alright ... I think I have it set up correctly. --KyleH (talk) 21:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes thats it set up correctly. If I need anymore help I now know who to ask. Chester Talk 12:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I am having trouble adding the cover art of songs to the tempalte that you fixed. When I copy the code from wikipedia is covers most of the page, but when I had for example, to the template on the Page the image the template does not seem right. You may have to try it for yourself if my description is not clear enough, Can you help me? Chester Talk 15:05, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Template I have made a new template but I am having trouble with it. I have changed Template:Linkin Park to the right colour that I want but I am having trouble with adding the information to it. On wikipedia there is a template with all the information I want but I am having trouble puting it onto my custom template. Can you help as this is a navagation template which is really needed. Chester Talk 17:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC)